The Forging Attorney's Other Daughter
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: A very shaky one-shot I wrote. Quite unsure about posting it in contrast to my other fics./Ema is working, eating Snackoos as usual when she encounters an oddly-dressed 3 year old that can't find her mother./A pretty obvious plotline, just saying.


**A/N: Eh...an iffy one-shot that I wrote... Had huge indecisiveness about posting this one but, uh, here you go. I actually had fun writing this one-shot, but the plot seems shaky...Please give me your opinions -.-; Remember that simple criticism is not gonna be taken as a flame~~ (Uh, although, I _am _a Pisces, and you know what that means, right?)**

**Contrary to what I've said before, the third drabble i owe Blue Deity will be up before Heels Over Head chapter 2 _then _Magatama Tsubasa (Which...ultimately has the highest demand xD)**

**Well readers, I thank you for being patient. ^.^ I've been busy lately and I will write when I'm not doing homework or something x.X**

* * *

><p>Detective Ema Skye walked around the crime scene staring critically at every detail, and…every person that passed.<p>

She sighed and pulled out yet another package of Snackoos; glad to have several on hand, as today had been a long morning. A string of murders had swept through the city and they all pointed at one person, the suspect on hand, it should have been easy right? But alas, no because they just couldn't find the right incriminating evidence.

Ema continued munching on her Snackoos in annoyance and heard the sounds of a child crying nearby. She sat up, startled and walked towards the sound, eventually encountering a little girl, who couldn't have been more than 3 years old.

Crouching down beside the girl Ema spoke softly asking, "Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry…" She handed the girl a tissue to wipe her tears and blow her nose in.

The little girl sniffled loudly before replying with a wail, "I-I-I don't know where Mommy is!"

Ema sighed, another thing that she had been doing all morning. Poor kid, when Ema found her mother she'd give her a stern lecture on parenting…Not that…Ema really knew anything about parenthood…

She peered at the little girl again, who had dark black hair with odd little baubles in it and a strange necklace. Her clothes were odd too, some sort of purple Japanese robe, as if she were cosplaying.

The little girl's crying gradually stopped and she looked at Ema with large eyes as she asked, "Are you going to help me find my Mommy?"

Ema stood, transfixed. Those eyes, she'd seen them somewhere before, someone else's honest yet strange brown eyes that seemed to have blue tints. She recalled saying she'd never seen someone with eyes like those before and here she was, seeing them again, in the face of an adorable little girl.

She nodded, replying, "I don't see what else I can do right now. But first…" Ema paused, before asking, "What's your name? I'm Ema."

The little girl hesitated then answered truthfully, "Nicki. Mommy calls me Nicki."

Ema smiled, "Nicki? With two K's or a C?"

Nicki stared at Ema momentarily before replying slowly, "Nicki doesn't know. But I think Mommy said a-a-a C" She seemed to think thoughtfully about this 'C'.

Ema on the other hand was calling herself an idiot, thinking, "_How would she know? Of course she wouldn't know! She's three years old Ema! But, she really is a cute little kid..."_

Instead of saying that out loud, Ema plastered on another smile and questioned Nicki as to where she'd last seen her mother and what she'd done that afternoon, so as to keep Nicki talking and not worrying about "where Mommy was."

Ema listened carefully to Nicki's banter and concluded her mother was probably somewhere around People Park and the stores nearby.

She walked Nicki there, telling her the possibility when suddenly a woman with long black hair, also dressed very oddly in Japanese garments ran up to them and hugged the little girl tightly, fussing over her hair and sobbing, apologizing, saying what a horrible "mommy" she was.

Finally, she seemed to notice Ema and thanked her profusely, repeatedly clasping her hands together saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, I…just...T-Thank you so much!" The woman wiped away some stray tears as Nicki hugged her happily telling her how "Ema" had helped her "find Mommy".

Ema smiled and modestly said it was nothing, just chance that such an adorable little girl showed up crying that she couldn't find her mother. She wondered if she really _should _give this woman a parenting lesson, but decided that she showed true genuine concern and would probably agree with Ema's points and apologize over and over.

So instead, she let the woman chatter on.

"Oh thank you so much, Detective Skye right? Argh, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let Nicki run out of my sight even for a second…" she sighed and directed Ema to a park bench to sit and talk while Nicki played nearby.

She kept a close eye on her daughter before sighing. "Ah…I've been so busy lately that I decided I should bring Nicki to the city to have fun one day and look what happens…"

Ema was confused. "Bring her to the city?" she asked. "You don't live in in the city around here?" Ema thought this impossible, as the city area was huge and went on for a great distance unless…

The woman shook her head and answered, "We live in the mountains, in Kurain Village. I'm the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique, Maya Fey."

Ema's suspicions were confirmed with Maya's answer. When she saw their clothes, and necklaces she thought they came from Kurain, her assumption proved to be correct.

But when Maya mentioned her name, Ema felt something tugging at the edge of her memory, begging her to remember, to think, to REALIZE.

Maya went on talking about how there was so much work she had to do, and that's what struck Ema as odd. She turned to Maya and asked, "Well what about your husband? Nicki's dad? Couldn't he have brought her down here?"

Ema regretted the moment she brought it up because suddenly Maya just looked so _sad_ as she replied mournfully, "I'm not married. Nicki…Nickola doesn't even know her father, and he can't visit. I know he loves me and just wants to protect me but he needs to learn that I'm not some creampuff-princess that's just gonna sit around waiting for him to come back. I _will _come into the city sometimes, even if I can't visit him." She huffed as she finished, her cheeks puffing out childishly when she pouted.

Ema nodded slowly. Well now…She didn't expect to hear _that_… She reached out and gently patted Maya's shoulder, saying "Yeah, you're stronger than you look, I'm sure he knows that Miss Fey."

Maya waved a hand dismissively, "Just Maya is fine, Detective."

"Well then you have to call me Ema." Ema retorted. "Well, who _is _Nicki's father? Is he anyone I know? I mean, your name sounds familiar, maybe I heard it from him." Ema tried not to think about how much Nicki looked like her mother except for those eerily familiar brown eyes, shining through with bright bits of blue here and there.

Maya glanced down the street at the building that housed the Wright Anything Agency and looked back at Ema with fear. "…Nicki's father? W-Why do you want to know?"

Ema was startled by her response and waved her hands defensively, replying, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's probably a sensitive subject…I shouldn't have asked, sorry."

Suddenly, Maya sharply turned to Ema and asked, "Do you have any relation to a man named Kristoph Gavin? Have you ever killed anyone? Have you ever done anything you feel guilty about? I need you to answer to prove your innocence…Then I'll tell you."

Ema almost felt like calling the precinct for some backup to admit Nicki's mother to a psychiatric hospital, but then she gazed at Maya's face and saw many things. Weariness…Pain…Desperation… She truly needed to tell someone but was afraid. Afraid that it'd have something to do with her lover and afraid of more pain if she spoke to the wrong person.

Ema slowly reached out and squeezed Maya's hands before replying to her insane strand of questions, "I've _heard _of the horrid man, but no. I don't truly _know _him. I've never killed anyone in my entire life, I'd probably turn myself in if I did, and anything I feel guilty about? When I was younger I was probably a hassle to my older sister…Our parents died when I was young."

Maya stared at her intensely, her hand gripped upon the glowing gem around her neck before breathing out a large sigh of relief as Ema did not seem to be lying. She looked away from Ema and pointed down the street to a tall building, worn in comparison to its neighbours. "He lives in there…Nicki's father, my boyfriend." She murmured softly.

Ema stared at the building for what seemed like hours before looking at Maya seriously and yelling, "That's the Wright Anything Agency office! What do you mean? The only people there are Apollo, Trucy and…" Ema hesitated as the truth dawned on her. "And…Mr. Wright…?"

Maya nodded as tears threatened to spill over the edges of her eyes. "He's never met Nicki. He knows about her, that she's his daughter, but they've never met each other. I keep bringing her down here, trying to work up the guts to ring the doorbell and say, 'Nick, meet your daughter' and just _talk _to him like we used to but…I can't."

She was crying full force now as Ema tried to console her. Nicki, aware that her mother was crying, ran over to Maya and Ema before latching herself onto Maya's leg and crying out, "Mommy! Is Mommy okay? Why are you crying Mommy?"

Maya picked up her daughter and wiped tears from her eyes, telling Nicki everything was alright, only to be hit by another torrent of fat teardrops spilling down her cheeks.

Nicki was legally Nickola Fey-Wright. She was the daughter of Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright, though she had never met her father and barely knew him through some stray pictures her mother left lying around.

Approximately 4 years ago, 3 years after the disbarment, Phoenix went to visit Maya. A few weeks later, the Elders had set up a match for Maya, for the good of Kurain they said. She had nodded and met this anonymous man. She had to keep the face of Kurain together they had said.

He was a nice guy, but Maya had always felt empty around him. She knew she hadn't loved him, but then he proposed and she just couldn't think. The Elders pushed her to accept, but she couldn't. Not after what she found out that morning.

Maya flat out refused and then ran away to her room crying. When Pearl entered, quietly stepping in and asking what the matter was, Maya was told her the truth. She pratically shoved the results of the exam into Pearl's hands and said just couldn't marry that man, no matter how nice he was. Her heart was elsewhere, in the city of Los Angeles, in a tiny office called the Wright Anything Agency.

Ema watched as Maya blurted out the story of how Nicki came to be and how she'd lived her life all these years. She didn't know what to say…Actually, what _could _she say?

But actions spoke more than words.

Ema leapt up and grabbed Maya's arm, pulling her towards the Wright Anything Agency building, persuading her as Maya protested and Nicki watched, confused and just a little bit scared.

Ema rang the doorbell and told Maya to dry her tears and at least make _some _attempt at looking presentable when the door swung open.

"Hey, what's the deal Ema? Why are you just-" Phoenix's mouth formed a small "o" as he caught sight of the young woman standing behind Ema, and the little girl glaring at him.

He bent down and stared at Nicki until her glare changed into confusion and a wavering recognition. Without warning, he suddenly just hugged her tightly and picked her up; ignoring her squeals and cries for her mother.

Eventually, Phoenix set her down and addressed Maya. "I-Is she? I-I mean she's…" He trailed off gesturing towards Nicki as she clung to Maya.

Ema watched the two and regarded Nicki with amusement as the little girl regarded her parents with suspicion.

Nicki was _sure _she'd seen this man before somewhere but she wasn't sure from where and was even more aware that her mother was crying earlier because she knew this man.

Maya stepped behind Nicki and gently nudged her forward to Phoenix. Phoenix smiled kindly at Nicki and simply told her, "Hello…Nicki…Do you know who I am?"

Nicki glared and hid behind Maya again saying, "I don't know. Mommy said not to talk to strangers." She refused to move, even with Maya pushing her forward and telling her that it was okay to trust him. That he was…a "friend".

No matter what any of them said, the little girl refused to budge even an inch.

Ema watched sadly as Phoenix's face fell dramatically, saw all the previous happiness fade away to reveal his usual sad and dark brooding look. He looked away when Maya tried to meet his eyes.

Maya hugged her daughter and whispered, "Don't you recognize him, Nicki? I kinda named you after him too…You know how you were always asking about Daddy?"

Nicki looked up at Maya questioningly. Maya had caught her attention after mentioning all the times she'd asked about her father. She nodded slowly and mumbled out, "But where is Daddy? Why won't he come visit me?"

Ema stole a quick glance at Phoenix and noted that his expression had not changed since last, but that he had his hand gripped firmly on something in his pocket. "_Poor guy, even for a man like Mr. Wright, this must hurt a lot more than I can imagine."_

Maya gripped Nicki's shoulders and looked as if she were about to cry. "Don't you understand?" she asked pleadingly to the little girl. "Daddy is right _there._ He's standing right in front of you and he loves and…and you're breaking his heart Nicki."

Nicki looked at Phoenix, surprise clearly writ across her face. She walked the clumsy way that toddlers do, towards him and asked_, "Daddy?"_ She ran the last couple of paces towards him and hugged the pants of his leg extremely hard. "Daddy…Are you really Daddy?" Nicki looked up at him with a sad innocence that children only possess. "Why don't you visit?"

Her stare bore into him as he replied, "I'm sorry Nicki…I couldn't before but…" Phoenix picked up his daughter and gave her a hesitant smile. "I'll be sure to visit you and Mommy sometime. Maybe…Mommy would like to live here again for a while?" He looked towards Maya persuasively, his mouth formed in a tight, sorry smile.

Maya looked back at him through the tears in her eyes and nodded, sniffling and reaching out to take Nicki from him again. "But...I gotta make it clear with the Elders first." She finished, hugging Nicki closely and smiling down at her.

Ema grinned widely as she realized the happy end of the pain the two had to bear for these past 4 years with their daughter, and the past 7 involving the disbarment. Phoenix invited them inside and they sat down, Maya absorbing how different everything looked and Nicki poking the tea set on the makeshift table-chair.

Phoenix guided Nicki away from the hazardly-placed tea set just as a teenage girl dressed in a blue magician's outfit and a defense lawyer dressed in red came out down the hall.

"Eh? Mr. Wright? What's Ema doing here and who's…" Apollo's gaze came to a halt as he looked at Maya, her arm linked through the arm of his emo-ish boss, (who was, oddly enough, smiling brightly at the moment and hugging a squealing little girl) and gasped.

Trucy on the other hand, had eyes _only _for the little girl and instantly interrogated her father, "Daaaaaaadddddddyyyyy! Who's that cute little girl sitting on your lap eating a cookie?"

True enough, Nicki was happily perched on Phoenix's lap eating some cookies from the same tray with the tea set. She smiled at Trucy and tilted her head asking, "Daddy? Eh? Who's that Daddy? Mommy?" she tugged the sleeve of her mother, who looked extrememly excited to meet this magician-girl.

Phoenix gave Trucy a dry chuckle and shared a secretive smile with Maya as Apollo put together the pieces of the puzzle and blurted out, "Mr. Wright! You have a _daughter_? I-I mean, _another _one? A-A-A _biological _daughter? How come I've never heard of this? **AND **a girlfriend? Or are you married….?" He squinted at Phoenix suspiciously.

Maya grinned (despite the previous circumstances) at Apollo and wrapped her arms around Phoenix. "Nope, just a girlfriend. You must be Apollo Justice! Nick's apprentice!"

Apollo stared blankly at her. "Nick? You mean Mr. Wright right? And that little girl…"

Maya nodded in response and beamed at Nicki. "Yup, that adorable little girl is my daughter just as much as she is Nick's!" As she nodded, Apollo noticed the baubles in her hair bounce and shine off of the ceiling lights. She was also quite a pretty lady…"It's too bad Mr. Wright is already dating her…Looks like they'll get married too. Got a kid already anyway..." Apollo muttered to himself.

Phoenix's sharp ears picked up on this and gave Apollo a menacing glare. "What was that Apollo? Did you just say, 'Too bad Mr. Wright is already dating her'?" He smirked in satisfaction as the attorney blushed as red as his suit and started stammering intelligibly.

Maya smiled at Apollo's embarrassment and ruffled Nicki's hair. "Sorry, I'm taken but I understand how you're so mesmerized by my beauty." she joked.

Her eyes were still slightly damp from before and Phoenix grabbed a tissue and began dabbing at her face as soon as he had noticed.

"Eugh! Nick!" Maya took the tissue and threw it at him irritated. "Ah…I'm _fine._" She paused then glanced at her daughter. "Right, Nicki?"

Nicki nodded after a long period of thinking, then finally decided that her mother truly was fine and happy with the man she had accepted to be her father. (As children tend to be more easily accepting of such strange situations.)

Phoenix looked at her with concern and right then, Trucy, who had not said anything since the "Who's that little girl?" interrogation, suddenly announced, "Daddy won't leave you alone, even if you _do _give him a decent answer." She started laughing to herself and extended a hand to Maya and tipped her hat. "Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire!"

Maya smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Trucy." Then Maya thought for a bit and realized, "Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! I-I'm Maya Fey, I used to be your dad's assistant." She smiled sheepishly as Trucy laughed and nodded.

Trucy then examined Nicki and noted, "She doesn't seem to lie a lot Daddy. What if she runs into a stranger? I mean, she's my little sister right? I wanna protect her!"

Phoenix smirked and ruffled his protesting younger daughter's hair as she climbed and sat on his lap. "Looks like we'll have to change that. I'll teach her." He pointed a finger at himself smiled warmly at Nicki and she hugged him back.

Maya raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, looking strikingly similar to Mia, her sister. "Oh no you don't Nick. You're not teaching her anything."

Ema watched everyone interact and it seemed so strange that not 30 minutes ago, Nicki was glaring at her father, Maya was crying enough to saturate the clouds and to Apollo, he just couldn't believe this side of the man named Phoenix Wright even existed.

She sighed, glad that everything seemed fine and nodded to Apollo, who was the only one not participating in the "family scene" and instead seemed to be in a thoughtful stance. "Well, I better get to work, see you Apollo. Tell them all I'm leaving." Ema smiled at the Wrights one last time and waved her hand goodbye.

Sigh, it was time to deal with the fop again anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Eugh, other than my writing assignment i handed in the other day, (which I actually got a good mark on despite my opinion) this might be the weirdest one-shot i've ever written.<strong>

**Well, please review with your feedback~ **

** -Shizuka**


End file.
